1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient interface assembly for communicating a flow of gas with an airway of a user which includes, but is not limited to, a patient interface device that includes a patient contacting cushion and a reversible support frame that is part of a support assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional patient interface device may include a relatively rigid faceplate and a softer patient contacting cushion or cushion assembly. A flexible faceplate may act as or otherwise be part of a patient contacting cushion or patient contacting cushion assembly. Hereinafter, however, this description shall refer to a patient contacting cushion assembly, but it is understood that the patient contacting cushion may be a flexible faceplate as well. The patient contacting cushion is made from a relatively soft material that is structured to substantially adapt to the contour of the user's face. Thus, the patient contacting cushion creates a generally continuous seal about the user's nose and/or mouth.
The patient interface device is supported or attached to the head of the user by means of a support assembly. The support assembly may include a generally rigid frame assembly and a strap assembly. The straps may be elastic or non-elastic. The straps may have an adjustable length. As is known, a support assembly comprised exclusively of straps may bias, i.e., pull, the patient contacting cushion or other portions of the patient interface device too tightly against the user's face. Thus, a frame assembly may be used to properly position the patient contacting cushion relative to the user's face. The frame assembly is coupled to the strap assembly.
A “T-frame” assembly includes a central torus and two rearwardly extending members. That is, the rearwardly extending members are coupled to opposite lateral sides of the torus and extend toward the user's ears. A portion of the patient contacting cushion is structured to extend through the torus, thereby coupling the cushion assembly to the frame assembly. The distal tips of the frame assembly include strap couplings that are structured to be coupled to one or more straps. In this configuration, the frame assembly is concave about the user's face.
Such T-frame assemblies are not structured to be reversible. That is, the materials used to create the T-frame assembly, often a molded material, is not structured to be inverted or reversed. Further, the mask and strap couplings are disposed on one side, often the side away from the user's face, so that the coupling does not irritate the user. Accordingly, a need exists to provide a reversible support assembly for a respiratory interface device.